


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 204

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [16]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 204 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 204 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 204

DATAK  
new world

TRANSLATION  
 _kwonyo gyendo_

STAHMA  
new world

TRANSLATION  
 _kwonyo gyendo_

DATAK  
first life taken

TRANSLATION  
 _zembako_

DATAK  
life taker

TRANSLATION  
 _zembatso_

DATAK  
The stains of blood cannot be washed away.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhurízo ledáwala ksa nabustodhoksulu mera._

DATAK  
By the grace of Rayetso, I offer you my regret...

TRANSLATION  
 _Rayetso raizizhiwa nggo, nevitso thoribuna ksa shinevila je zhulawa..._

DATAK  
One soldier, one ax, one grave.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fila vajutso, fila dhapso, fila fetho._

STAHMA  
I would spit on the holy Casti bible before I'd ever again open its pages.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bodhawaya do lapselistalenalu dime no yelazwe Fonjizuga ksa chichundo je._

STAHMA  
nuns

TRANSLATION  
 _fudano_

DATAK  
years

TRANSLATION  
 _vigo_


End file.
